Mountains and Forests Sutra
, Chakra Absorption Technique, Genjutsu, Kekkei Tōta |jutsu type= Forest Release, Wood Release |jutsu class type= , , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand='•' Mirrored Snake |parent= |related=*'•' Very Hiden-Wood Release: Ochiba Naki Shii *'•' Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees *'•' Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees |derived= |user=Hijiko Kakurerakudo }} is a technique crafted by Hijiko Kakurerakudo that is based among his fundamemtal reasonings of duality. The personality of the nonself brought forth distinguished attributes from multiple nature transformations which resulted in such a stoic jutsu. The nativity of the world's forest. Hijiko states that this technique is product of his first titillating encounter with natural energy and thus, it maybe classified as senjutsu. It is also known as one of the . Overview This technique can only be performed by merging one's on life force with the surrounding natural energy via the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin and merging Earth Release, Water Release and Yang Release in equal ratios. Upon creating the Mirrored Snake hand seal, massive grove of titanic trees immediately rise in the air from virtually any contactable surface aside from the ebb and flow of water and lava. Within an instant, massive trees with a staggering average height of 150m emerge while producing astounding shockwaves that can be felt from all around. As the ground trembles from their sheer enormity and amount, Hijiko often uses this moment to merge himself within this forest to perform the next step. While the trees are still sprouting from as far as the eye can see, this archetypal technique also produces a relatively small circular mountain range that is worthy of the gods affection, to enclose the massive forest. Once the ambrosial technique is complete, the trees will inconspicuously begin to quickly absorb chakra and natural energy from those sharing the same ground as the trees themselves as well as from the air. However, even though the absorption proceeds start immediately, it does not hamper entities that are capable of flight or are elevated above the forest. Any individual simply standing on even the grass and flowers of this technique are subjected to it. They also experience dramatically reduced vision due to the forest density. Brimming with life, the trees produce deceptively fast branches that will attempt to watch on and ensnare the opponent(s). Once finished, Hijiko is able to produce several dragons to assault opponents lost with the forest. The trees produced by the this technique are highly resistant to natural flames as they can slowly absorb the chakra produced in Fire Release techniques and those stemming from it. However, Lava Release techniques have been able to cause noticeable damage. Certain trees are able to cast unique pockets of nigh undetectable genjutsu which disorients the opponent while causing them to lose focus and to question their navigational skills. The illusions are undoubtedly cognet and therefore requires an adept amount of skill to even perceive such a thing. Multiple wooden titans also roam the forest in attack and support roles. Woodland Path: Guardian Deity is the guardian of the verdant forest. The entity created is truly an anamoly according to Hijiko. Neither summon nor chakra construct, the Woodland Path: Guardian Deity appears to a manifestation of one of Hijiko's consciousness coupled with an immersion of natural energy and surrounding trees in order to give such a vivacious appearance. Much like the Susanoo of the Uchiha Clan, the entity exists to protect Hijiko and his newly created forest. Even though it is created from the forest, it is not tethered to the earth. The sheer size of the construct is utterly breathtakingmto say the least and absolutely worthy of praise. The grassblade sword alone is slightly longer than radius of Konohagakure. With high levels of mobility and its immense size, the Guardian Deity poses a major threat to anyone that goes against it. The Guardian Deity is able to control natural and chakra born vegetation and even spawn massive trees and seas of bountiful flora. Hijiko is able to shelter himself within it to keep him at an elevation advantage. Drawbacks Performing this technique costs a staggering amount of chakra. Even while incorporating senjutsu Hijiko is only able to use it once a day and is unable to use his The Way of the Asura Path techniques unless he surrenders some of the key advantages of this technique such as the forest passively absorbing natural energy. Category:SahaTo Category:Hijutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Wood Release Category:Genjutsu Category:Forest Release